A Slanted Line
by vampyremiyu
Summary: The twins are fighting over Haruhi, and their antics may cause her to leave them forever. Can the twins solve their differences before Haruhi runs off with another man? Rated M for adult situation in specific chapters. HxKxH
1. Chapter 1

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks go to fellow author Ezri-Candy for helping me to rebuild this idea with a challenge/idea of her own. I hope this story will meet your standards! And everyone elses'! And while lemon will appear in later chapters, this is a non-lemon chapter. Sorry, I know it's not much of a beginning, but I'm a stickler for teases. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Chapter 1 - Breaking Point

--

"Umm...guys...?"

"What do you mean, yours is better? It can't possibly be, because mine is better."

"She made this especially for me."

"She made THIS especially for ME."

"Could the two of you...please...?"

"Is that why the cabbage looks rotten?"

"It is not!"

"Oh, and your dumpling is smaller than mine. Probably drier, too."

"Hmph! I got more rice than you did."

"Umm...hello?"

Was it ever going to stop?

Haruhi Fujioka sighed, stuffing another bite of lunch into her mouth. It was always difficult getting a word in edgewise with Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hittachin brothers. Today was no different. Well, okay, maybe a little different.

"You're drawing undue attention you two," she whispered.

And they were. While their angsty antics were popular with customers of the Ouran High School Host Club, they also grabbed attention outside of the music room. And while most of the students were familiar with the way they carried on, it was apparent from their behavior that this was no ordinary show.

"Did you say something," they asked in perfect unison.

Haruhi just shook her head, internally screaming at them. And herself.

It felt as if it had been going on forever, but in truth, it had only been a few weeks. Nearly 20 days of their endless arguements and annoying, if not embarrassing, attempts to get her attention. She had no idea what had started the change in their usual canter.

Actually, she had a small clue.

It started as a conversation about family. An unusually serious discussion which resulted in a bit of truth, some wishful thinking, and a confession. Two confessions, actually, of heartfelt joy and love. Haruhi should've been surprised, but found that it seemed natural given their constant communication and closeness. She really did know them better than others, and maybe better than themselves.

"I'm flattered, really," she'd told them. "But surely you don't expect me to choose between the two of you. It can't be done. I'm sorry."

It had been meant as a lighthearted jest. In truth, she did have feelings for them, ones that had nurtured over time and grown into what she would classify as love. But it appeared the twins had dropped the subject and the conversation turned to other things. Somewhat relieved, she thought it had been finished at that point.

Yet, that's when the outlandishness began.

Gifts of all sorts graced her desk every day. Flowers, trinkets, all the things she could really care less about. Then there were the mysterious men in black who were "hidden" around every corner. A white limo arrived every morning to take her to school, and a black limo was always waiting to take her home. They even purchased clothes, no doubt designed by their mother, and lavished her in the fine material every chance they got.

They were presents from the twins, tokens of affection. She appreciated their efforts and found a small part of herself feeling...girlish. But in the end, it was the pressure that overwhelmed her, making her completely unsure of herself.

And the arguements! In class, during lunch, any public forum would do. There was even one arguement during a Host Club event that kept a few of the customers away for a week! The school's whispered words were worse than it's curious and sometimes evil glares.

'It has to stop,' she kept telling herself.

Toward that end, Haruhi had prepared two lunches today. They were the same in every way. From the contents to the presentation. The idea behind them was to keep the twins from fighting over who's was better, as they had done for the past week.

"Hey! That was my dumpling."

"Hmm...not too dry after all."

Things seemed to be spiraling out of control lately. She missed the casual conversation they had between classes. The simple moments of the brothers just being themselves. And the air to breathe! She couldn't go anywhere lately without one of them practically being her shadow! But this fighting had gone on long enough. Too long to be a silly prank. They were on the brink of war and she was the cause.

"Please..." It was silent, but heartfelt, echoing in her heart.

Did they honestly expect her to choose?!

"Huh?" "What?"

Once one tear fell, the rest slid down her cheeks easily. Haruhi was not prone to crying. Or anything overly emotional. Overtly feminine. But the stress of the last few weeks sunk deep, her own emotions at war. The antics currently going on around were merely the catalyst that finally did her in.

There was real concern in their eyes when they realized she was crying. She should have felt relief, but only more pain followed. The tears flowed faster, and sobs escaped unchecked.

Concern gave way to panic. Something no one had seen before. Of course it was difficult to discern on their faces; their eyes gave them away. Both boys were on their feet, hands on the table as she continued to cry.

"Haruhi?" "Are you all right?"

She was angry at them. Angry at herself. If they wanted the attention, they were going to get it.

"No! I'm not all right!"

The twins were taken aback. Slightly. As if they expected some kind of retaliation. Was she really so predictable? Their quick -- meaningless -- apologies and the beginning of another arguement only frustrated her more. Did they really have no idea what they were doing? Were they so clueless?

"Stop it!"

"Haruhi?" came the unified question.

"Leave me alone," she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Her voice was lower, calmer than before. Without glancing at either one, she stood from the table and quickly headed for the exit. No one stopped her. In fact, students failed to move out of her way, all dumbfounded by the scene itself.

"Wait!" "Haruhi!"

"Let her go," said an upperclassman.

The twins would have chased after her, but the cool voice of their senior, who had witnessed everything from across the table, made them pause. They turned to face him, unable to hide the hint of shame felt by the young woman's departure.

"We didn't mean for her to--" "We never wanted her to--"

Kyoya Ohtori sighed inwardly. He knew they didn't mean Haruhi any harm. He also knew that the best of intentions did not always achieve the intended results. They wanted to show her they cared, but they were going about it all wrong.

Good thing he forsaw this event and had a plan in place.

"Sit," he told them. It was a command disguised behind a calm tone. "Eat your lunch."

"But--!"

"She went to the trouble of preparing you each a lunch," he stated, sipping at a cup of coffee. "Don't you think she'd be more upset if you let it go to waste?"

The twins gave Kyoya's statement a moment of serious thought. They had clearly done something wrong, but they didn't know what! With a look at each other, they sat down at the table.

"If you won't eat them, I'm sure Tamaki would be happy to--"

"No, we'll finish," they answered quickly.

Kyoya watched the young men solemnly finish their meals in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a male student leaving through the same door as Haruhi. Their was the briefest of moments when the student looked into the cafeteria and their eyes met. As the student continued on his way, Kyoya smiled behind his coffee cup.

And the twins continued to be oblivious about the world around them.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. I hope everyone will enjoy! A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 2

--

The library doors opened slowly, a lone student framed in the doorway. His height and appearance, were youthful, but it was a clever trick. As a senior, the library was a room he was only vaguely familiar with. He'd used the resources only a little since starting at the high school. He preferred other methods, like the internet, but he couldn't argue the volume of knowledge contained within. The library held many things of importance.

And it was important that he find what he was looking for.

Or rather, who.

He knew she'd hide in here. It was her place of solace, of refuge. Most of her free time was spent somewhere between the these shelves. But she wouldn't be studying now. No, she had left the dining hall in tears.

"What do you think Bun-Bun? Should we check in the back?"

The back of the library seemed eerie to the young man, but he continued on, clenching a stuffed bunny to his heart. The shadows seemed to grow longer. However, a peculiar sound caught his attention. Definitely worth checking into.

With a smile, Mitsukuni Haninozuka wondered in the direction of the noise.

Haruhi Fujioka was curled up in one of the shadowed corners, beneath a shaded window. Sorrow, turned to anger, then hopelessness set in and fresh tears began to fall. She knew she'd gotten herself in deep with the twins. But she never figured she'd fall in love -- it still seemed funny, but there was no other logical explanation for her emotions -- let alone earn their affection in return. Did they really care about her, she wondered. Or was it just another game to them?

How did she figure it out?

And if their emotions were genuine? If they really did care for her...how would she choose? Who would she choose?

Her heart broke all over again at the thought.

She'd fallen for both. For completely different reasons, but them they were two different people. And she didn't want to hurt them. Wasn't it enough that their world grew large enough to include her in it? Could she destroy one to make the happy? To make herself happy?

'This sucks. Why me?'

As the tears subsided, she silently berated herself. She lost control of her emotions in the lunchroom. With a couple of deep breaths, she tried to pull herself together. She had to go to class, not to mention attend a Host Club event later. No tears were allowed, she reprimanded.

'Just explain that you're under a lot of stress from exams,' she told herself. 'Mid-terms are pivotal for my grade and I need to do well to keep my scholarship. They'll understand.' And if she was lucky, she'd be able to go home straight after and make some sense of what was happening.

"Haru? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

She looked up, startled to see the smallest member of the Host Club standing next to her. He moved towards a table and pulled over two chairs. "Here, Bun-Bun and I got you a chair." With a smile he motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs. The other was all ready occupied by his stuffed friend.

"Hunni?" Slowly she made her way into the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you from the cafe," he replied honestly.

"Oh," she said, ducking her head in an attempt to hide her reddened face. "So...I guess you saw..."

"Actually, I only heard some of it." He sighed loudly. "Those two really need to learn to grow up, you know. Making a girl cry is bad manners." He held out his stuffed companion. "Even Bun-Bun thinks so!"

She managed a smile. The comment seemed very out of place coming from him. Hunni mostly acted as old as he looked! She dared a small glance at him and tried harder not to laugh when she saw his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun, in his lap. Yes, that comment was definitely funny.

But the look on his face said otherwise.

"Are you all right?" He extended an arm, holding out a white tissue. "Were they really being mean?"

She accepted the tissue with a shake of her head. "No. Not really." She dabbed at her eyes, sighing. "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that."

"Ah." He nodded, as if in agreement. "Then maybe you'll consider doing something special after school? Before the Host Club event?"

"Really?" Intrigued, she asked, "What would that be?"

"Mori has a tournament coming up, and a match to see who will go to Nationals. He's going, I'm sure of it! But the match is important and anything can happen. I'm going to cheer him on." He smiled at her. "You should come to."

Haruhi pondered the idea. She had never seen a kendo match before. It would be both informative, and a distraction. A distraction may not be what she needed most, but at the moment, she could think of nothing better.

Anything to keep her away from the Hitachiin brothers.

"I think...I'd like that."

"Great!" He hopped off his chair with a grin. "I'll come by your classroom after the bell."

She nodded, managing a smile. "Okay."

He waved to her as he began to move away. "Cheer up, Haru. Everything will be all right. It'll be fun!"

"I'm sure your right."

Haruhi watched as he hopped away, his joy seemingly infectious. Things would look up eventually, she thought. And the distraction sounded more and more pleasant.

But the knot forming in her stomach foretold of other problems.

She just had no idea what those problems would be.

"What do you think, Kaoru?"

"I don't honestly know, Hikaru."

The Hitachiin twins new something was wrong when she avoided them after classes were over. Bad enough that she had run from the cafeteria. Whatever had THAT been about? But one look from Kyoya told them they'd done something bad.

"Honestly, the two of you should know better than to argue with your mouths full." Kyoya shook his head. "And after she went to all the trouble... Even her meal is ruined."

In truth, Hikaru and Kaoru had a tough time eating the rest of their home cooked meals after she left. While the taste had not changed, it wasn't the same. Not without her sitting between them. Perhaps they had taken their quarrel a little too far.

"Do you think she's mad, Kaoru?"

"Hard to tell, Hikaru. She didn't say a word."

The twins fell silent as the remainder of the class made it's way out into the halls. They had no place to be immediately, therefore they remained in their seats. Each stared at his desk, pondering the earlier situation.

No, she didn't tell them where she went. She didn't talk to them at all upon her return to the classroom. She didn't even make eye contact with them. Her eyes were focused on either her text or the teacher the whole time. It was strange, not having her steal glances at them, when they always stole so many at her.

"Why were we arguing anyway, Kaoru?"

He shrugged. "Because my lunch was better."

"Wha--?! It was not!"

"How do you know, Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice was amazingly solemn, an evil grin pulling at his lips. "You didn't eat it."

"Yeah, well..." The young man turned red in the face, clenching his fists on top of the desk. So quick to anger, and easily so. True enough it was his brother that had picked at his lunch. But despite what he wanted to shout at his brother, all he could say was, "You made her cry, Kaoru."

The other young man lost his devious smile, frowning uncertainly. "I guess...I did."

Hikaru's expression matched his brother's, the anger fading. "I made her cry, too. I think."

They both frowned harder.

"We should apologize to her," Kaoru said. "Before the big Host Club event."

"If she'll talk to us, that is," Hikaru replied. "Where do you think she went with Hunni-sempai so quickly after the bell?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's making him a cake?"

Hikaru sulked. "I wish she'd make me a cake."

"You don't like cake."

"And you loathe fish cakes! But you ate them at lunch."

"Haruhi made them," Kaoru answered haughtily. "Of course I ate them."

Hikaru snickered. "You'll be sick tonight."

"So will you, if you eat any cake."

A unified sigh filled the room. All this fighting was taking up so much energy. And all over a girl. A girl! Well, each reasoned, she wasn't just ANY girl. Haruhi was unlike any girl they'd ever met. Someone who managed to maintain their interest, and best of all, teach them a thing or two. Her presence was a constant in their lives, a steady presence in their newly expanding world.

They just never expected that expanding their world meant splitting it as well.

Love was an alien concept to the twins, but Haruhi brought it out in them. Such an amazing young woman! For the first time, they spoke from the heart, showering her with finery and gifts. They believed they were doing what was needed to gain her affection in return.

They had no idea they all ready had it.

The fighting was only one way -- the best way, they thought-- to prove who was better. Prove which one cared more. Prove that she meant something to them. Any other woman would not be worth arguing over. Only Haruhi held the special place in their enlightening hearts.

But did they really need to fight?

'Surely you don't expect me to choose between the two of you. It can't be done.'

She said so herself; she wouldn't be able to choose between them. But she had to choose! There was no other way to resolve the conflict, was there? She had to pick one of them over the other. Over ANY other!

"I think we should get to the Music Room. Kyoya will need help setting up."

"I think you're right."

As they stood, they looked at each other as if for the first time. While the image appeared the same, something was different. It was hard to explain, but definitely noticeable. Something they had not taken notice to before now.

"Were we really fighting, Kaoru? I mean, REALLY fighting?"

"Yes, I believe we were. I...I never thought I'd see it, Hikaru."

"Me, too." Hikaru sighed. "But I won't give up."

Kaoru sighed as well. "Neither will I."

They nodded to each other, as if a silent agreement had been made. But as they moved to the doorway, each was very much aware of his feelings. And slowly coming to realize the other's intentions.

And each forming a plan of attack.

Each intended to speak to Haruhi first. Each intended to come right out and admit how he felt right to her face, as if their affection wasn't all ready apparent! Each intended to have her for himself.

The competition for Haruhi's affection was not over.

It was merely on hold.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	3. Chapter 3

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. I hope everyone will enjoy! The story moves a little further along than the last time. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 3

--

Haruhi was convinced something bad was going to happen. When? She couldn't say. Just a feeling she had as she walked down the hallway next to her fellow Host Club member.

Part of the feeling was guilt. While she hadn't wanted to feel it, it was there. Gnawing at her for completely ignoring the twins. They deserved something, at least. A simple hello. A nod. A smile, maybe. Even a glance, had she been brave enough to spare one. But she couldn't do it. She wasn't ready to face them. Her emotions were so rampant and random that she had to make sense of them before trying to explain it to someone else.

That's when the anger set in. It was their fault she felt like such a mess, she reasoned. It had been embarassing, to say the least, when they argued at lunch. And it hurt to know that they had no clue what they had done wrong. None! Were they really so dense that they couldn't see what they had done?

Her classmates may think she was crazy. Any girl would want the attention, the gifts. But they were used to such extravagance, such finery. She wasn't them. She wasn't just any female student at Ouran. Of course those things were nice! And expensive, which was what every other female student would want. She was just much more practical minded than her fellow classmates.

Nothing but trouble could be gained by the situation. Nothing but heartache would arise in its wake. And for a moment, Haruhi felt like there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Look Haru! So many people!"

However, all troubles seemed far away when they reached the gymnasium.

"It's...amazing."

The gathering of students was huge, larger than she'd seen at any school event. Of course, this could have been normal for a sporting event. She wasn't sure. The enormous sense of togetherness and spirit was palpable. It drew her in, grabbed ahold, and led her to a set of seats not far from the main floor.

"Haru, look," Hunni whispered, pointing towards a set of double doors at the back. "Here they come!"

The crowd grew silent as a set of large double doors swung wide. It remained quiet as the Kendo Club students filed into the gym. The seniors led the march, with Takeshi Morinozuka at the helm. Dressed in traditional garb and armor, Haruhi thought they were really marching into a battle. It appeared more so as the contending team entered from the opposite side.

As the competitors took their places, Hunni leaned closer to Haruhi. "Takeshi looks like he's in the zone. He'll win for sure."

Takeshi Morinozuka looked no different to Haruhi as he prepared for his match. The stern look of his lips was the same as always. But the more she watched, the more she noticed the tenseness as he moved, and the hardened look in his eyes. It was a side she rarely saw, unless he would discipline Hunni. Even then there was a softness that seemed to be lacking here. He was definitely ready for a fight.

The gymnasium hummed with tension as the referrees took their places. The first competitors were called and the crowd cheered. Takeshi secured the last of his equipment and stood, ready, on the mat. He nodded to his opponent and received the same in return. The three judges secured their positions. Then, with a shout, the match began.

Haruhi was riveted to every movement. Each stomp, each strike caused her heart to skip a beat. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until the first point was scored and she let out a long sigh of relief.

Takeshi had scored the fist point.

But it was in that moment when all of her troubles returned. Thoughts of the twins caused her to sigh again. What were they up to at that moment? Where they upset? Angry? Hurt? Would they acknoweledge her at the Host Club event? What would she say to them again? She frowned briefly, wondering why this weighed so heavily on her mind.

The whistle brought her attention back to the floor. 'Focus, girl. Just for a few minutes. Everything can wait a few minutes, right?'

A second shrill of the whistle signaled the start of another round. This one ran a bit longer, with the opponent dominating. Stomp, cut. Stomp, cut. And Takeshi was forced to accept a hit to his torso. But the attack continued until one judge blew his whistle and called, "Point!"

"Ouch," Haruhi muttered. "How can that not hurt?"

"It stings a bit," Hunni said. "But it's a standard hit."

Haruhi only nodded as a third round began. This time Mori was in the zone. Attacking his opponent, he did not give in until he managed to push him out of bounds and onto the ground. He offered a hand in aide, which was accepted with a nod of gratitude.

"Takeshi will get him next time."

And he did. After several advances, his foot connected at the same time as his strike. The point was awarded immediately and the student body went wild.

"He won! He's going to Nationals!"

Haruhi smiled, cheering with the rest of the school. But once again, the moment gave way to forboding anxiety. Her smile quickly turned into her frown, her stomach tumbling as she continued to wonder what would happen next.

"Haru, you okay?"

She managed a smile for Hunni, nodding. "Yes, for now. Let's go congratulate Mori-sempai before heading to the Host Club event."

Hunni smiled in return, grabbing her hand to lead her out of the crowd. "You bet!"

"Oh no!"

"A cut."

"I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch."

"Here, let me take a look."

"It's really nothing, Hikaru."

"Anything that affects you, Kaoru, effects me too."

Hikaru Hitachiin found it difficult to perform his usual duties at the Host Club event. It felt...weird...not connecting with his twin and fellow cohort. Their eyes barely connected, and the words spoken had never sounded so dull and corny to his ears. There was a moment of silence, then a loud sigh as the girls were all over it.

"Here, let me."

"I think I have a bandaid...somewhere."

Kaoru Hitachiin sighed in relief as his brother released his grasp and left him in the hands of their female admirers. He was also having a hard time getting into his usual role. Since their bickering began, they'd managed to improvise. But even that was failing. Their movements were so practiced, but there was no real emotion. Not any more.

It didn't help that they were both determined to have Haruhi Fujioka to himself. It also didn't help that Haruhi had gone off on her own. Correction, with their sempai, Mitsukuni Huninozuka. The smaller man said little as they came in from their escapade, but the fact that he was holding Haruhi's hand didn't go unnoticed. Nor did the animated, if not one-sided, conversation she was having with another older student, Mori. And while neither was willing to admit jealousy, their looks of longing and inquiry didn't go unnoticed by other members of the Host Club.

"So where do you think she went, Kaoru?"

The other man shrugged.

"And why was she holding Hunni-sempai's hand?"

Another shrug, and a shake of his now bandaged. His eyes glanced over to Haruhi, sitting with Hunni and several customers. She was quietly listening to the conversation, her older, yet smaller counterpart skillfully palying his part. Mori jumped and he had to look away, a strange feeling pinching at his nerves. Sighing again, he looked at his twin Hikaru was blatantly staring, and smirking unhappily.

"I don't know, Hikaru." Kaoru sounded rather despondent. His mood truly was foul thanks to Haruhi's behavior, and the commandeering of her time by the senior members. "Maybe he really liked the cake."

"I don't think it had anything to do with cake."

"How astute," another voice chimed in. "There was no cake involved, I assure you."

Both boys tried not to cringe at the analytical tone of their senior. Kyoya had already come down hard on them once today. And while they usually shook off any criticism quickly, his words were difficult to ignore.

"So where was she, then?" Hikaru challenged.

"Watching Mori's kendo match with Hunni."

"And I suppose his win totally enthralled Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"It was a learning experience. She'd never seen a kendo match, did you know that?"

They frowned. They hadn't known.

"No," was the unified answer.

"Surely you have no problem with her experiencing new things, do you?"

"Of course not." "Not at all."

"Just not without us," they finished, surprising each other.

"You're not...jealous...are you?"

"She was holding Hunni's hand," Hikaru stated.

"She hasn't held my hand...in a while," Kaoru said.

"She's never held your hand that way," Hikaru argued.

"How would you know?"

"Cause she's never held my hand that way either!"

"But you hugged her...once," Kaoru nearly spat.

Hikaru bit back a retort, his eyes widening at the sound of his brother's anger. The hurt in his eyes was obvious and he couldn't really argue the point.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk. "You're right."

Kyoya readjusted his glasses hiding a sigh behind a faltering smile. Perhaps he was giving them too much credit. Laying out the plan may be the only way to pound any sense into them.

"At least they didn't have to ruin her lunch to get her attention."

There was a moment of pause as the twins analyzed his voice, his demeanor. The hint of recognition blazed in their eyes, but they were still uncertain. With a sideways glance, they decided to test a theory.

"You sound upset, mother," Hikaru stated.

"Things not going as planned," Kaoru asked.

"On the contrary," Kyoya replied with a thinly veiled smile. "Things ARE going as planned."

The twins looked at each other. That certainly couldn't be good. But then, Kyoya's plans almost never failed. Was he counting on them being jealous? Was that his grand scheme? No, they silently agreed. There was a lesson here. A lesson they were supposed to learn.

Or he was just upset that his lunch was ruined too.

When they turned back to their "mom", they smiled.

"Glad to hear it."

"Never would have thought otherwise."

Kyoya watched as the twins went back to work, earning their keep as Host Club members. The girls were completely enthralled by their charms and tactics. The connections weren't quite there, but it seemed a realization was in effect. Every so often he saw the forbidden glance in Haruhi's direction. Even Haruhi was sneaking glances at them. No doubt still feeling guilty. But it hardly mattered at the moment.

Tamaki paused on his way to greet another customer. "How are our boys doing, mom?"

"I think they're catching on, dad." He adjusted his glasses again, smiling. "It's only a matter of time."

"And what about our daughter? Is she all right?"

"Haruhi's probably very confused, but she knows what she wants. We just need to give it to her."

"It's just a matter of time," Tamaki muttered as he walked away.

"That's right."

He watched as Haruhi received a kiss on her cheek from a customer and saw the first real smile she'd given all afternoon. The twins had also caught on and insisted on kissing her cheek, too. She tried to argue but it was too late. They closed in on either side and got her at the same time. It was just the tactic to break the tension and arouse the customers. Thankfully, her blush was lost in all the commotion.

But not to Kyoya.

Perhaps he needed to give back some of the credit he took from the twins earlier.

"It's just a matter of time."

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	4. Chapter 4

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. I hope everyone will enjoy! The story progresses more so than last time --kicks muses--. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 4

--

It was a dark and starry night. A quiet one made for stargazing. The little lights twinkled in the night sky. Beacon of hope for some. For others a simple joy to watch.

A young woman, a maid, made her way from her cleaning duty in the common room and strode down the hallway towards the staircase. She just needed to check the guest rooms and her duties would be finished for the evening. She wanted to be outside looking at the stars.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know!"

"No, I don't!"

A little peace and quiet for her young masters wouldn't have hurt either.

"Don't play stupid, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, stupid!"

"GAH!!"

Tentatively, she knocked. "Sirs, is everything all right?"

"FINE!"

On the other side of the door, there was a bedroom. While nearly four times the size of a normal bedroom, it wasn't nearly big enough to divide the two boys inside. The Hitachiin brothers sat on their beds, facing away from herself. The calm of night finally settled in, dividing the boys further where space could not.

"Hikaru?"

A pause. "Yeah?"

"Do you...hear us, Hikaru?" Why are we fighting? Do we really hate each other?" He looked to his brother for affirmation and comfort. "Do you hate me?"

"No... No, I don't hate you."

Tears formed in the young man's eyes. "Then why? I hate it. I hate what we're doing and I hate what we've become."

"Seriously?"

"Hikaru, I'm serious!"

The other young man, the mirror image of the other, became immediately concerned. "What do we do? We can't change how we feel."

"I just...never thought we'd fight over a girl."

"Haruhi's not just any girl," Hikaru stated.

"I know. But it's still no excuse." Kaoru shifted his position on his bed, looking less flustered and more frustrated. "We've been...selfish."

With a sigh, Hikaru nodded. "I agree."

A heavy weight appeared to be lifted. But another weight was close to falling. The problem addressed, could they come up with a mutual solution?

Kaoru was more than ready. Not necessarily ready to give up, but ready to take another approach. He really did dislike fighting with his brother. What was once fun, was now a chore. And becoming far too much like work. Competing was fun, but not with his brother. He wanted it to stop.

"Hikaru, we have been going about this all wrong."

His shrugged. "Maybe."

"We need...to work together."

Hikaru looked away. "Can we?"

He knew the fighting was taking a toll on his other half. And it hurt - physically hurt - to see him down. But he didn't want to give up. Hikaru wanted Haruhi. It was his competitive nature that wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"What do you mean?"

However, Kaoru had a good point. Their methods had definitely been failing. Haruhi was spending more time with the upperclassmen than with them. She'd even started hiding in the library during lunch, even though she'd leave them each a home cooked meal. It wasn't the same without her. And quiet frankly, it annoyed both of them. Hikaru especially. Sharing her seemed like a foreign concept, even with friends. But there was one person he could share with, if he let himself. Maybe it was time to give up.

'Surely you don't expect me to choose between the two of you. It can't be done.'

Maybe, he was being TOO selfish.

"Can we work together, Kaoru? It seems an impossible question but... Do you really think we can share her? Even if she never chooses, won't you always wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"Who's better."

"Why should I?"

"You wouldn't be the least bit curious?"

Kaoru pondered the question seriously. "I think so. Probably. But as long as she loves me, though, it hardly matters."

"That simple, huh?" Hikaru sucked in a breath, glancing out a window at the moon and stars. "Maybe it is." He looked back at his brother. "If she loved me, I'd feel the same. But..."

"But?"

"We've shared everything, Kaoru. Do you want nothing for yourself?"

"Of course. But I want Haruhi with me no matter what. You want that too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wouldn't share her with anyone else, Hikaru. Would you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I couldn't."

"Then we can do this." Kaoru moved to stand in front of his brother. Close enough that he leaned forward and rested his forehead against his twin's. "She may have been joking when she said it, but she won't choose. She wouldn't say something she didn't mean, even in jest."

"I know."

"Are you with me?"

It took a moment, but that was all the other young man needed. A dam had burst and his competitive edge was gone. In its place was his desire for himself to be happy, his desire for his brother to be happy and his desire for Haruhi. They really did share everything.

Why stop now?

"I'm in." He raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"

"Of course. I learned from a master."

Hikaru smiled. "Then let's do it."

Haruhi trudged through the small apartment she shared with her father. Her steps weren't lazy. Just...nervous.

The twins' behavior had somehow changed. They still argued -- boy did they ever! -- but they'd also begun to be more...playful. The little love notes returned to her desktop, but were now unsigned, with only two intertwined hearts as a signature. One large present replaced the customary two she used to receive.

The number of kisses they tried to steal also increased. It was bad enough they teamed up on her a few days ago. Their continuing bravado was enticing the customers even more! Luckily none of the customers caught on. But more than a handful were ecstatic when all three of them interacted.

The three of them. Together.

Did they finally realize? Did they finally see?

And why did her heart continuously do flip-flops at the thought?

She tried to figure it out all weekend. There was nigh a peep from either of the Hitachiins. No phone calls on her cell. No text messages. No large surprises, like the choir that was sent to sing her to sleep last weekend.

Not given to flights of fancy, her fears overtook fantasy. Sure it was nice to imagine the three of them together. It was simply a logical equation in her mind. But what if this was all a farce? What if they decided that it was every man for himself again?

She could always talk to Hunni. Or Mori. They had been the greatest sounding board for her as the week progressed. Understanding and a wonderful change from the constant harassment of her predicament. But it was unfair for her to rely on their friendship to save her floundering relationship with the twins. Did they even realize she loved the brothers? Perhaps they did, and that's why they were eager to help. Maybe it was some other compulsion.

In either case, she would have to thank them both.

"Mornin' pumpkin."

"Morning, dad."

Maybe she'd bake a cake.

"What's the smile for?"

"Hm? Smile?"

Her father smiled at her. "It's the happiest I've seen you in a while. I was starting to think you'd lost your best friend, or something."

"Huh?"

"Did you finally work things out?"

She shrugged, picking at her breakfast, her smile fading. "I'm not sure. But they will...eventually."

"That's the spirit!"

She smiled again. "Why are you so happy dad?"

His smile disappeared as he shrugged non-chalantly. "It's Monday."

"Uh-huh." She shook her head as her father glanced at her over his tea cup. "Your breakfast is ready. I'm off to school."

"Have a good day, dear."

Taking a deep breath, she sincerely wished it would be a good day. The twins were the first thing on her mind as she exited the apartment and trudged down the staircase to the sidewalk.

They were also the first thing she saw when she reached the street.

"Haruhi!" "Ohayo!"

As they stood and moved onto the sidewalk, she noticed the white limo behind them. Kaoru opened the door and Hikaru gaze a large sweep of his arms in invitation.

"Your chariot, my lady."

She managed a smile, despite the pounding of her heart in her chest. "This...isn't necessary, you know."

"We know," Hikaru said.

"It's the least we can do," Kaoru added.

Tempted to look and see who was watching (namely, her father, but she knew there were many others), she sucked in a breath and stepped towards the white car. The twins smiled at her, happy smiles she hadn't seen in...how long had their feud been going on?

"Thank you." And she meant it. With all her heart.

It really was going to be a good day, after all.

"Now class, open your text to page 107..."

Haruhi was surprised that there were no "surprises" for her at school. No presents. No notes. It was only slightly disappointing. But that quickly gave way to relief. Perhaps they had given up. Maybe things would go back to they way they were. That was more disappointing, but she could live with it.

The quiet car ride into school had been BLISS!

Her first time back in the cafeteria for lunch was a cause for celebration. And so was the quiet demeanor the twins had over their meals. There were no comparisons (save one, since she made each of them different meals this time). And they even shared! It was the change of pace Haruhi had hoped for all weekend. Heck, all along! They even shared with her.

And, she realized, that she loved them. Truly loved them. Never more certain of anything she wanted. It was a strange feeling, but comforting.

"Haruhi?"

She had been sitting for about ten minutes before she heard her name. Looking up she found Mori sitting across from her. He looked odd sitting at the low table, his body towering above it and herself. But his smile was friendly and his eyes calm.

"Mori-sempai? Need to study?"

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, thanks.

The silence was awkward, but amiable. It seemed the upperclassman wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. Uncertain, Haruhi struggled to make conversation.

"Are you worried about Nationals?"

He shook his head. Then nodded. A sigh followed the confusion.

"I think you'll do well. The whole school is cheering for you."

His smile was light. "I shall do my best."

"And...I want to thank you. And Hunni-sempai. For all your help."

"Help?"

"Perhaps you didn't realize, but you and Hunni have helped me to figure out some things. Feelings really." She blushed a light red, staring down at the text she was supposed to be studying. "You both provided a much needed distraction, as well as a solid foundation. I just...want you to know I...that is..."

Mori's response held some hint of amusement. "You're welcome."

Shyly, she looked up at him. What she received was the caring gaze of someone like an older brother. Relieved and happy, she asked, "Mori-sempai...you like strawberries, don't you?"

"Yes," he replied, slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," she answered. "Thank you, for checking up on me. I think...things will be fine now."

"I'm glad."

Without another word, he disappeared.

Haruhi's smile stayed plastered to her face, even after the final bell rang.

"Here she comes."

"We should have gone to get her," Hikaru chastised.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it," Kaoru answered.

"More romantic though."

"Save it for the trip."

"If she agrees."

"Which she will."

The twins straightened as Haruhi approached, her smile catching their attention and causing them to smile as well. She stopped a few feet away and asked, "You're both still here?"

"We couldn't leave without you," Kaoru said.

"Can we offer you a ride home?"

There was no Host Club meeting that day. And though it was a nice enough day to walk, she decided it would be the perfect ending to the day. She could even surprise her father with dinner if she arrived early enough. And, she admitted shyly, it would be nice to spend more time with the twins, at least while the calm lasted.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

She was nestled comfortably between the boys in the back seat as the car pulled away. It appeared it would be another quiet ride, save for the thundering of her heart in her ears. It was so loud that she didn't even hear Kaoru when he spoke to her.

Or was it Hikaru?

"Huh?"

"We have a question for you."

She nodded. "Okay."

They looked at each other, then back at her. There was a mischievous glint in their eyes, and the friendly smiles suddenly looked devilish.

Kaoru took the lead. "We know you're not one for the beach, so..."

"So?"

"How much do you know about skiing," Hikaru asked.

"Skiing?" She shrugged. "I've never done that. I guess it would be fun."

"No guessing," Kaoru said.

"We're going to find out for sure," Hikaru added.

"Wha-?" Suddenly uneasy, she sank back into her seat. "What do you mean?"

"We're taking you on a little weekend excursion."

"Excursion?" She sat up, her heart skipping a beat. "Wait...this weekend?"

"Yeah. Why," they asked in unison.

"Well, that's...there's..." She suddenly wished she could think of an excuse, but one was not readily on her tongue. "It's somewhat sudden," she finally managed. "I'll need to talk to my father about it."

"Not a problem," Kaoru said.

"All ready done," Hikaru added.

She tried not to choke as she swallowed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Us?"

"Why would you ask?"

Why would she, indeed. With a sigh, she asked, "Do I need a passport?"

"Nope, it's here in Japan."

"Our family rents out a cottage in the mountains," Kaoru explained. "It's nearly spring, but there's plenty of snow."

Hikaru interjected, "We'll be staying there."

"Okay..." They had really given this 'excursion' some thought. Haruhi still tried to think of a reason not to go, but nothing came to mind. The thought of being alone with the twins wasn't scary. No, it was what the twins would do that set her nerves on fire. In a strangely good way. She could do without the nervous shaking though. "All right. So what's the game plan?"

"We'll leave after classes end on Friday," Kaoru said.

"There are no events or meetings this weekend so we'll be fine," Hikaru said.

"Make sure you pack some heavy clothes, it'll be cold."

"And you won't have to worry about expenses, other than personal souvenirs."

"You won't have to worry about that either, really."

"We've got everything covered."

So they did. Haruhi nodded. "There's just one thing."

"Yes?" "What's that?"

"How are we getting there? By bullet?"

"Of course not, silly," Kaoru chastised.

"By private jet, of course," Hikaru said. "We only travel in style."

Haruhi smiled weakly. "But...are you sure the limo wouldn't get us there just as easily?"

"Too much time on the road," Hikaru said with a shake of his head.

"This would be much faster," Kaoru said. "And safer."

Her breath was shaky as she replied, "Oh..."

The brothers looked at each other, then at the shrinking Haruhi between them.

"Haru-chan?"

"Have you ever flown before?"

Her reply was so weak, they weren't sure they'd heard her.

"No."

"Kaoru, maybe a plan B is in order."

"Perhaps. We have a few days to decide."

Haruhi remained silent for the duration of the drive home. Her mind idly listened the brothers' banter, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She was still out of it as she exited the limo in front of her apartment complex. Thankfully there were fewer spectators at the earlier hour. And her father wasn't home, yet. Another plus.

But as the stretched vehicle pulled away, she still had to wonder what she was getting herself into.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	5. Chapter 5

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. I hope everyone will enjoy! Romantic, but still no lemon. Sorry. I really did try for this chapter, but my muses are being fickle and I think you'll like what comes next. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 5

--

Haruhi sighed as she walked down a large, wooden staircase. She felt much better now that she was on solid footing. Skiing had been a breathtaking experience. Namely, the trees knocking the breath out of her. Still, her first skiing lesson went all right. The bruises were few when compared to the twins. Thankfully, there were no broken body parts involved. However, she was grateful when the boys accepted her suggestion of a brunch to reenergize.

Looking back, the horror of flying had been well worth the several hours of entertainment she'd received that morning. Her eyes, no matter how hard she tried, were constantly drawn to a window. The waves of nausea and panic had her hands shaking almost violently. Even the wide screen television the boys had just installed only made her sickness worse. The movie, some American science-fiction story, couldn't hold her attention long enough to forget her fears. She had never been so glad to see land, let alone feel it beneath her feet.

"Over there!"

"You can see it now."

"Oh wow."

The cottage was actually part of a group belonging to a lodge on the edge of the mountain. The lodge was owned by a friend of the Hitachiin family and a place where they loved to come to unwind and relax. Offering a wide variety of activities and housing over five hundred rooms, the lodge was popular not only for the rich, but for many of the locals, too. Haruhi could hardly believe the mix of patrons as she walked from the bottom of the staircase towards a large open entrance.

While the cottage itself was fully staffed, the lodge held the same warm atmosphere as well as the space to gather and interact. The game room had everything imaginable. The lounge had a cafe and bistro. And the restaurant, where she was meeting the boys for brunch, was by reservation only. Black tie and all that.

But for today -- for the next two hours, at least -- it was for just the three of them.

She must've gone through ten different outfits before choosing the light wash denim pants and clingy red sweater she now wore. There was a reason why her father had been more than happy about this weekend getaway, and it showed in the contents of her suitcase. And while a few of the dresses and separates he'd packed would have been appropriate for the restaurant any other time, the twins had told her to dress casual. She did so gladly.

There just wasn't much to choose from.

"One of these days, dad..."

The jeans were hers. One of the few things left in her suitcase after her father got a hold of it. The sweater had been a birthday present from some relative. The wide neck graced her slender shoulders while the knit material lightly clung to her small feminine curves to just below her hips. The garment was comfortable, despite the fact that she had to wear a certain bra with it. Haruhi was simply happy to be in warmer attire after falling head first into the snow more times than she cared to remember. She didn't even care that the black boots she wore had two-inch heels and were completely inappropriate for snowy weather. Another idea of her father's. No doubt they would come off as soon as she got back to the cabin.

"Good afternoon, Miss. The gentlemen are waiting for you."

"Thank you," Haruhi said as the door to the restaurant was opened for her.

"Aya will show you to your table," said the man at the door.

"This way, please," a small waitress said with a smile.

The restaurant was huge and quite barren without patrons. The walk seemed longer than it actually was as Aya led Haruhi to a table along the back windows. The view of the mountain was spectacular. Just like the two men sitting at the table.

"Would you like a drink?"

Haruhi was stunned for a moment. What did one order in a fancy restaurant? "Warm tea and a glass of water, please."

The waitress bowed, still smiling. "Of course. I'll bring that right out."

"Sure you don't want to try a glass of wine, Haru-chan?"

"It'll warm you up just as quick."

She smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru as they stood and pulled out her chair. "No thanks." She sat cautiously holding her breath as they both pushed her chair in for her and took their seats, one on each side. "Maybe later. At dinner."

It was as they sat down that she gave them both the once over. Both were dressed casually, wearing denim pants as well. 'That's a relief,' she thought with a wane smile. But where Kaoru opted for a striped green button-down shirt underneath an ivory v-neck sweater, Hikaru chose to where the same button-down shirt over a natural colored t-shirt. It shouldn't have seemed strange. The boys had grown much in weeks, if not months. But it was the most different she had seen them dress...ever.

"Wow," she uttered before knowing it was coming out.

The boys only smiled in return.

"Hope you don't mind, Haru-chan," Kaoru said. "But we took the liberty of ordering a sushi tray."

"Not at all," she replied.

Hikaru handed her a menu. "Feel free to order anything you want, even if it's just to taste it."

"There's...so much," she said, gawking at the selection on the menu. "I...I don't even know what half of these foods are."

"Kaoru can explain most of the French cuisine. He's good with French words."

"Mais Oui! Where Hikaru knows many of the Italian dishes." He leaned over in his chair and whispered. "Mostly because he's eaten them all at one time or another."

"And they're all delicious," the other boy said with a nod.

"All right." Haruhi looked over the menu with renewed determination. Everything sounded delectable, and the pictures made them even more appetizing.

They made small talk while waiting for their meal, nibbling at the sushi tray. Haruhi made it a point to try one of everything, even the ones that didn't look appetizing, but were surprisingly tasty.

Small talk gave way to more sporadic bursts as they ate their meals. True to his brother's description, Hikaru ordered an Italian pasta Haruhi didn't even want to try and pronounce. It looked good, and smelled delicious. He offered her a taste, the pasta rolled onto his fork with a small meatball stuck on the end.

"Here, give it a try. It's like spaghetti, but different."

She accepted shyly, having a difficult time getting the entire serving into her mouth. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from spitting any out by accident. The pasta was plain, but the sauce had a touch of herbs and spice. The spice really kicked in when she got to the meatball. But the combination of warm and mild was quite pleasant.

"What do ya think?"

She smiled, "Delicious. Thank you."

Not to be outdone, Kaoru ordered a rather intricate French style meal. If Hikaru's had been difficult to pronounce, these were worse. But the individual plates looked simple enough. He offered her a taste of the soup, something with onions, but declined. However, she did accept his offer for a bite of the main dish: artichoke bottoms stuffed with foie gras and a side of macaroni au gratin.

"Too much?"

"Perhaps, a little."

The macaroni was delicious, something she hoped to learn to make at home. Surely the internet had a recipe somewhere. But the foie gras had a strange flavor, covered only slightly by the artichoke. It wasn't bad, just something she wasn't used to. Her nose scrunched as she got a good taste of it, but she nodded, a half smile tugging at her lips.

"The duck's a bit strong," Kaoru admitted.

"But it's not bad, overall," she replied.

Haruhi played it safe with a more familiar meal of beef stir fry and potatoes. The sauce was different, more refined, but still tasty. And in keeping with the practice the boys started, she offered each of them a bite. Of course, they accepted readily. And they didn't even fight over who got to go first! She was mildly surprised and found herself excited to be feeding the boys, even just a nibble.

Since Hikaru offered to her first, she replied in kind. Slowly, he leaned forward. Just as carefully as she had done, his lips closed around the proffered morsel. And just as slowly he backed away. His smile was the first indication that he liked it. She blushed a little, picking up another piece of beef and offering it to Kaoru. The entire scene repeated with only subtle difference. He smiled too, nodding his approval.

All the while she watched, catching a hint of...something...in their eyes. They never left hers as they took her offering. The way each of their lips moved was sensuous, almost hypnotic. She felt her breath rush from her lungs, her nerves jumping in excitement. In the back of her mind she found herself thinking things she had not considered before. What if their lips moved like that over hers? Would they eat her up like a fancy delicacy? Her mind raced with possibilities, while blood ran immediately to her face.

"Ah, here we are," a man said as he approached the table. "I trust everything is to your liking?"

The twins were quick to respond.

"Yes." "Just delicious."

Their responses were deeper than their usual tone. It held something more lucrative, too. An emotion Haruhi shared, but was too nervous -- frightened actually -- to completely admit to. Her blush deepened and her eyes refocused on what was left of her meal.

As the plates were cleared, and a fresh round of drinks were brought out, Haruhi's nervous excitement heightened again. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because there were no real distractions for her to focus on. Or perhaps it was the peculiar silence that seemed to follow the end meal.

A silence that was broken as both boys stood from their seats abruptly. Unsure what to do, she started to stand, too. But the boys caught her, each of them gingerly taking a hand. As she settled back into her chair, they kneeled on the carpet.

"Ano..."

"It's all right," Kaoru soothed.

"We're not going to do anything bad," Hikaru assured.

"We just wanted to tell you something."

"Something important."

Haruhi inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly and shakily. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,' she repeated over and over in her head. Her mouth suddenly went dry and even her tongue couldn't moisten quickly drying lips. She probably looked as panicked as she felt, but after a moment she managed to say aloud, "Okay."

"We'll start out with, we're sorry," Hikaru said. "For all the arguing, all the fighting, and all the hurt it caused you over the past few months."

"We've been selfish," Kaoru said, biting into his lower lip. "And it's turned us into...well...demons."

"Demon bastards," his twin clarified.

"We wanted so badly to have your attentions to ourselves...as individuals. And in so doing, we lost sight of what was important."

"Our brotherly love," Hikaru bowed his head. With an embarrassed smile, he looked up at her. "And you." He squeezed her hand gently. "You are the most important person in our lives. You've opened up doors no one else could have ever managed to unlock."

"You've made us better people. Better individuals," Kaoru said, squeezing her hand and smiling when she squeezed back. "And better brothers. We've learned a lot about life through you. And grown because of you."

"Our world is bigger because of you," Hikaru added. "Better because of you."

"And we love you for that," they said in unison. "That and so much more we can't put it into words."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. There really were no words in her that could express how much their apology, their confession, meant to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but they continued.

"We want you to know that we love you. Have loved you for a long time," Kaoru said.

"We've made a lot of jokes in the past, said and one things in jest," Hikaru said. "But we meant them."

"Each and every one."

"We want you with us. Individually and together. We want to share our lives with you and this incredible love that we feel."

"We both want to love you in our own way," Kaoru said. "No having to choose between us."

"Because we'll both always be here," Hikaru added.

"And if you say you'll love us just the same..."

"We'll be the happiest men in the world."

"The universe."

The tears started falling without warning. All the pain, all the worry, all the agony came out in those droplets, rolling down her cheeks like tiny streams. She had been so afraid that she would be forced to choose. And in so doing breaking one, if not both of their hearts. Loving them came so easily to her once she thought about. It would hurt so deeply if she lost any of that feeling for either one.

Immediately they were at her side, trying to calm her.

"Did we say something wrong?"

"No, no, no." She shook her head, inhaling deeply in hope of gathering some of her composure. But it was difficult with all the emotion pouring out. "It's just...I'm...I'm glad." She managed a smile through the tears, accepting a napkin from Kaoru with a nod. "I'm happy. You have no idea how much."

"We're happy, too," the replied.

"I...I wasn't joking that day. When I said I couldn't choose between you. There was no way. You both mean...so much to me." Kaoru squeezed her hand, laying the palm against his cheek. At the same time Hikaru kissed her palm, then held it against his chest over his heart. "I didn't realize it at first, but...but... I do love you. Both of you. And for possibly some of the strangest reasons." They all laughed. "But it had to be both of you. I couldn't...I couldn't hurt either of you, knowing that sooner or later it might hurt you both.

"The gifts...were wonderful, but way too much. You were smothering me without realizing it. I know you didn't see, because you're both so focused. And I had no idea how to tell you what I was feeling. I don't think I really knew half of the time.

"I was so tempted to walk away last week. You have no idea how difficult it was to watch you argue, to compete over me."

"We're sorry." "We never meant to hurt you."

"I know that. Just like I know that you two are impossible," she said, her fingertips brushing Kaoru's cheek and lightly tugging at Hikaru's shirt. "But if I can have the two of you, like this, just once in a while. I'd be the happiest woman in the world." She smiled. "The universe even."

"You can have us all the time," said Kaoru.

"That's what this trip is all about," said Hikaru.

Surprised yet again, she giggled as they moved closer each kissed a cheek. The tears were gone now, replaced with a smile that could light a dark room. She returned their kisses, chastely kissing them in turn before they helped her from her seat.

They held hands as they left the restaurant, garnering more than a few glances as they made their way towards the cabin. Haruhi knew that her silly grin was plastered to her face. Logically, she felt relief and was happy for the admissions that had come forth. But her nerves still had her flustered. And her thoughts would not leave her alone.

At least, not until they returned to the mountain and she landed face first in the snow once again.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	6. Chapter 6

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

ADDED CHALLENGE: What's a good cure for muscle aches? A nice hot bath...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. Warning for adult situation and het content in this chapter. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 6

--

Haruhi sighed loudly as she submerged herself in a tub of nearly boiling water. The warmth bit into her cool skin and she hissed at the initial touch. But half way in she became used to the feel and was eager to be buried up to her chin.

Sighing again, she rested her head against the back of the tub. This was so much better than the cold snow she found herself enveloped in most of the day. Still, she had tons of fun on the slopes. So what if she was clumsy and prone to falling.

"Ouch, watch it, Kaoru!"

"Just hold still, Hikaru. I'm almost done."

At least she wasn't the only one.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Big baby." A pause. "There all better."

The boys had received their fair share of bumps and bruises throughout the day. They still looked graceful and aristocratic doing it though. It was perplexing. She was certain she looked like the biggest goof. The boys certainly laughed like it.

After lunch they took a walk on a trail near the rim of the mountain. The trail had several points of interest, but Haruhi was happy just to be with the twins. The walk was quiet, reserved and rather uneventful. They held hands during the excursion, feeding off of the emotion from their early lunch and simply enjoying being in the presence of each other. When the trail ended, it was apparent that at least one of the twins was ready to do something else.

"You really think that's a good idea, Hikaru?"

"You're just worried you'll fall on your face, Kaoru."

"I'm more concerned about Haruhi falling on her face."

"Let's give it a try," Haruhi said. "Come on."

Hikaru was so pleased with himself that Haruhi agreed to go snowboarding that he did fall on his face. But after that, he was a master, surfing the snowy hills like wild, ocean waves. He was really enjoying himself, laughing, yelling and mercilessly teasing his twin, who didn't fair as well as he.

Contrary to Kaoru's worries, he was the one that fell on his face. Haruhi did just fine, finding it easier to balance and stay upright on the snowboard than with the skis. Hikaru was close by the whole time, helping her through the coarse. But it wasn't without problems, like not knowing how to stop once she got going. Thankfully, both boys were there to break her fall. When they managed to pick themselves up, bruised but unbeaten, they all shared a laugh.

"So what now?"

"What about the skating rink?"

"Skating? Are you mad?"

"What's wrong, Hikaru? Afraid you'll fall on your face?"

"Oh just you wait, Kaoru!"

Kaoru was able to get back at his brother by convincing him, and Haruhi, to go ice-skating. Well, it was more like a challenge. They raced to the rink, nearly leaving her behind. The usual, mischievous look was back, and Haruhi followed quickly so as not to miss a moment.

On the ice, Kaoru was the star. He glided across the ice like a pro, earning a few looks of admiration from several young women (not to mention the scowls of the young men with them). However, his focus was on Haruhi the entire time.

Like Hikaru, Kaoru showed Haruhi the basics and gave her pointers. She was shaky at first, unable to keep her feet beneath her. But after a short lesson and a few practice moves of her own, she managed to move across the ice without falling over.

Hikaru seemed to be more uncoordinated than Haruhi, but he was aided by several people (beautiful young girls, all of them). He seemed more disturbed by the surrounding women than he did about his skill. But after a while, he did get the hang of it. Apologizing to the young ladies who helped him, he chased after his brother, threatening to kill him.

Haruhi laughed, even now. She silently admitted to being jealous of those other women. Her own skill, however, would not have been good enough to help him. And she caught him looking at her as she moved around the rink practically attached to his brother's arm. Those were the eyes of a desperate man. But he took it all in stride and came through in the end. It was amusing to see him flail about as he skated around the rink after his teasing brother.

"Haruhi, dinner's here!"

"Don't be much longer, okay?"

"All right."

With a light giggle, and the hint of a moan, she stretched her limbs in the warm water. The bumps and bruises would fade, but her muscles seemed to remember every moment of the eventful day. They ached in a strangely wonderful way. After a few stretches, she sighed one last time, resigned to leaving the warm water behind in favor of an equally warm meal.

Hikaru was the first to greet Haruhi as she joined the boys in the luxurious suite of their cabin. He smiled when he saw her, standing from his seat on the large couch. His tall frame was covered with a dark blue tank top and matching lounging pants. She paused for a second, uncertain what the light flutter in her stomach was telling her. In that second he came to stand in front of her. She smiled up at him, a bit uncertain. She felt so small next to him, and shy since she was wearing an unfamiliar spaghetti strap top and flowery shorts. She was really going to have to talk to her father.

"Did you pick out a movie," she asked.

"Yep. It's American. Is that okay?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Sure. As long as there are subtitles."

He tapped her on the top of the head with the DVD case. "Of course." Still smiling, he turned and headed towards the large, flat screen TV. It was nestled into the wall in front of the couch where he had been sitting.

"Haruhi! We got pizza," Kaoru said, pushing in a tray of boxes. "Eight different kinds."

Her eyes widened as she looked over the long tray. "Eight?"

"Yeah." He stopped the cart, running a hand through his unruly locks as he grinned sheepishly. "We weren't sure what kind you'd like."

"Oh."

Haruhi rested on the couch, looking over the selection Kaoru had brought in. Each pizza looked delicious, how was she supposed to choose? To her surprise, Hikaru grabbed a slice before sitting down next to her. No napkin. No plate. He simply folded the slice and took a large bite out of it. It appeared quite natural and odd at the same time. Tentatively, she grabbed a slice of the same pizza and placed it on a large napkin before carefully sitting it in her lap.

"You sure you like peppers? It has a lot," Hikaru warned before taking another bite of his slice.

"Maybe you should start with something light," Kaoru suggested, sitting on her other side. He grabbed a slice with all sorts of meats on it. Again, there was no napkin or plate used, but he didn't fold it in half. Using both hands, he took several small bites, eating the pizza straight from the tip back.

"Okay." Haruhi placed the first piece back on tray, close enough to grab later and chose a plain slice with cheese instead. She ate the slice in no time flat. Placing the crust on the napkin, she grabbed the slice with the veggies and ate that one at a slower pace.

As they settled onto the couch, the movie started. The boys explained a bit of the plot. It was a comedy, a spoof of a popular science fiction film she'd never seen. She was skeptical at first as the opening credits held little interest. But the opening scene was quite funny. She almost choked on her pizza from laughing so hard.

Though the picture was intriguing...and amusing...lethargy set in about half way through the movie. Haruhi was full, having eaten four large slices of pizza and downing two bottles of green tea on her own. But the day's events made her feel heavy and soon she found herself slumping onto her neighbor on the right. If Kaoru was angered or annoyed, he didn't show it. Instead, he lifted his arm, resting it on the back of the couch so that her head rested more comfortably on his shoulder.

Haruhi had no idea when the movie ended and another began. Her mind tried furiously to figure it out. In the meantime, she realized that she was still lodged into Karou's shoulder. His head was titled back, resting on the top of the couch. She had a very good view of paled skin and the hint of a musk as she inhaled. He appeared to be sleeping, but couldn't see past his nose to know for certain.

Even more surprising was that something was lying in her lap. A glance revealed it to be the other brother, his head resting on top of her thighs, face pointed at the TV. Was he still watching the movie? Carefully she lifted a hand, all ready resting on his shoulder. Tentatively, she brushed a few strands of his unruly hair down, caressing the edge of his ear before resting her hand again on his shoulder. He stirred a bit, but said nothing, consciously or unconsciously trying to sink deeper into her lap.

She looked up again, hoping to get a better look at Kaoru, only to find him staring down at her. She would have jumped had her body not felt so heavy. His face was expressionless, and his eyes -- a brilliant shade of brown she had never before seen -- were only half open. His lips parted slightly, but no sound came forth. Just a slow release of warm breath.

Still, he looked as if he wanted to say something. A question flashed in his eyes. What was it that he could not ask aloud?

Just as she opened her mouth to ask, his head fell forward, lips pressing hard against hers. Surprise caused her body to shiver, but lethargy still kept her in place. She was surprised again when she began to respond, unexpected emotion pouring from her as their lips stroked and caressed each other.

The next surprise came as she felt a hand lightly caressing her rib cage.

Under her shirt!

Her body did move then, a shiver rolling up her spine. A small moan followed. The hand had stopped moving around, but fingertips began caressing the skin in tiny circles. It was exciting and relaxing all at once. She sighed into her continued kiss with Kaoru, earning a light groan in return.

She moaned again as the light press of lips followed the brushing fingertips. Now the fingers were moving along her thighs, still tracing tiny shapes on her skin. She inhaled sharply as one finger caressed a straight line on the inside of her right thigh. The kiss broke momentarily, then, a chance to reclaim some air. Her eyes traveled downward, another shiver already running the length of her back and into her legs. The feelings themselves had been erotic. Watching only made them more intense.

Kaoru took advantage of her distraction. Although he, too, found the sight of his twin touching and kissing Haruhi very erotic, there was still so much more he wanted to do to her, for her. And as long as she wasn't adverse, he was going to try. His lips trailed across her cheek as her face turned and lowered. With the tip of his tongue, he blazed a trail of liquid fire down to her throat. Her head tilted sideways almost like magic, allowing him to take what he wanted.

Hikaru gave one last kiss to her stomach, pulling away slightly to inspect his partner. He had felt her eyes on him, causing his already gnawing desire to flare higher. From his angle, she presented a very tempting picture. His hands stopped tracing shapes and began stroking her inner and outer thighs from her knee until he could go no further. The heat of her was so obvious, he was so tempted to dive right in. But there was more. So much more. He wanted to see her. All of her, his eyes lifting to the risen hem of her shirt, which revealed the bottom swell of her breasts. He spotted one hand rising and, licking his lips, his own followed.

Haruhi gasped again, loudly this time as hands lightly grasped and cupped her breasts. With eyes closed and head thrown back. She had no idea which hand belonged to who, but it hardly mattered. They moved as one, molding, stroking, and plucking at her already painfully swollen nipples.

She moaned again, lips parting only to be taken once again in a fierce kiss. But this kiss ended as the hands on her chest relaxed and moved to caress other areas. The fire no longer burned, just sizzled in the pit of her stomach. What had she gotten herself into? But more importantly...was there more?! Her eyes opened then, searching curiously.

Kaoru caught her gaze first, a serious light shining in his eyes. His fingers idly caressed her bare shoulder. "Haruhi, are you okay with this?"

"We can stop. Whenever you want." Hikaru added, his knuckles swishing back and forth over her stomach. His look of desire belied the statement, but his words were earnest, sincere. "Just say the word."

"We won't argue."

"Or be angry."

She believed it was a dream. But the solid feel of their desire could not be mistaken for just a dream. Her own emotions were too out of control to truly check. Nerves shook her system as logic and need warred in her brain. Her breathing grew shallow, eyes drooping until they were half closed. Entranced, she whispered her reply.

"Okay."

And without thinking, reached out for both of them.

The only thing she could liken her next experience to was that of being eaten alive. Not in a painful, horror movie way, but in a sensual and gotta have more way. It was almost too much, both of them pouring all of themselves into their touches and kisses. They divided her attention, but her body felt erotically harmonized, soaking up the attention from them both.

She was only partially conscious of her shirt being removed. As her arms lifted, her position shifted, and she found herself, half lying on Kaoru. He continued to rain kisses upon her as Hikaru kept up his assault on her stomach. Slowly they both inched lower, both of Kaoru's hand cupping her bared breasts as Hikaru's fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of her short, attempting to move their already incredible experience to another level.

Sighing, she found one hand tangling in dirty blond hair as the other wrapped around the nape of the one closest to her. She wanted to participate in other ways, but their position made it difficult. But the slightest touch, the meekest caress caused both of her lovers to shiver. And it only encouraged them more to drive her completely mad with want.

She had no idea her shorts had been removed, and still had no clue even as she felt warm lips press against her center. She cried out in surprise, moaning her need and breathing hard as he tasted her. Her body writhed as he explored further, using his tongue and fingers. She felt as if she would explode. Then she did, eyes widening as her body unraveled into its most basic components.  
But as she came apart, strong arms encompassed her, grounding her, holding her in place. She knew without thinking that it was Kaoru's strong embrace. Her body warmed, glowing even brighter as she relaxed into him. Silently, she thanked him for being there, for sharing the moment with her. A small smile graced her lips, which pressed lightly into his shoulder as she curled into him, wondering what would come next.

However, as the excitement rolled downhill, leaving her bereft of all the emotion she felt except for a warm afterglow, logic began to take over. Excitement turned to fear as she realized now what was happening. They had given so much to her and she...well she had been somewhat aggressive. She wanted them. Wanted their passion and love. But logically it was too much.

Curiosity was one thing. Was she ready? Even after that mind-blowing climax, the reality of the situation stunned her. Her body, once quaking with need, now shook with uncertainty.

Before the experience could go any further, she choked out, "S-st-stop. Hikaru...Kaoru...onegai. Stop."

Almost as suddenly as the sensual assault began, it ended. Her fear had gotten the better of her. Ashamed and embarrassed she bowed her head as tears filled her eyes. There was no real reason to be scared, her mind scolded. But the uncertainty of how it would end frightened her. The feeling of warmth gone, the chill in the air as the twins pulled away only strengthened her fear and self-doubt.

She didn't even look up as she apologized. "Gomen..."

"It's okay," Kaoru said.

"We don't want to force you," Hikaru added.

"Besides, we know we can be a bit much when we're together."

She in haled, releasing it shakily. "You...should be angry..." It was the most logical thing. She was angry with herself!

"Disappointed maybe," Kaoru said. "But we gave you our word."

"We shared a wonderful thing, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"All three of us."

"That means a lot."

"Besides, it's getting late."

"We should go to bed."

Haruhi sighed, but there was no real relief in it. The disappointment was obvious, even behind their reassuring smiles. Not until she felt them close in around her, arms enveloping her in an embrace only the twins could provide, did she allow herself a moment of respite. A few tears escaped, however she managed a smile as they reiterated their feelings for her.

"We love you."

"Don't ever forget that."

They kissed her tears away, then pulled her up from the couch. Pulling down her shirt, she searched for her remaining clothing. Her shorts were plucked off the floor, along with her underwear, as a blanket was draped around her shoulders. She accepted her discarded garments from one roguish twin as the other kissed her forehead before stepping back, revealing a sheepish grin. She watched for a second as they started towards their room. Then she turned to walk toward her own suite. As she reached the doorway, a voice stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" It was Kaoru who asked, desire and need still shining in his eyes. A part of her wanted to answer that by jumping on him and kissing him senseless. His kisses had been spectacular. But that would have been unfair, and hypocritical.

She offered him a smile and simply nodded. "I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Good night." "Sweet dreams."

Oh the dreams would be sweet all right.

Especially after the encounter in the living room.

Closing the door to her room behind her, guilt for being afraid returned. If there had been no reason to be afraid, why then did she ask them to stop? Especially when her body wanted so much more. Guilt melted into disappointment. The twins did stop as they promised. No coercion or funny business. They may have been hard up, but neither showed anger. Relief flooded her body, only to be replaced with a slow burning fire. She could feel their lingering caresses and the still simmering climax Hikaru had given her. The memories filled her with a giddiness she had not felt since...since...well, perhaps never!

There was also a feeling of power. A sense of control she never felt around the boys before. It was, for lack of a better word, amazing. Her mind pondered over these new feelings as she climbed into bed.

And she smiled to herself as she drifted into sleep.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	7. Chapter 7

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. The twins seemed rather nice in the last chapter. Will Haruhi return the favor? A taste of lemon (more like lime), but the real thing comes in the next chapter. My muses are killer. Sorry. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 7

--

Hikaru sighed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep for the tenth time in as many minutes. Rolling from one side to the other -- also for the tenth time in as many minutes -- he sighed aloud. No matter how many sheep he counted or what he tried to imagine in his head, he was too restless to sleep.

Kaoru also rolled from one side to the other, sighing loudly. His mind was exhausted. His body even felt weary. But his nerves were still jumping. No matter how many deep breaths he took, or how hard he tried to find sleep, rest eluded him.

Their earlier encounter with Haruhi had been spontaneous, unplanned. It had been a great experience, and they had enjoyed themselves immensely. Sharing her felt so right, and neither had issues with the other. They managed to do so without argument, enjoying what they had of her.

And wanting so much more.

There was a lingering feeling of disappointment, however. They had agreed to stop if she wanted. She asked, and they kept their word. It was the most difficult thing they ever had to do, but somehow they did it.

Hikaru had really been looking forward to taking it to the next step. She was all ready putty in his hands. Especially after that orgasm she'd had. He'd never seen anything like the expression on her face. Ecstatic and serene. A strange combination, but he wanted to see that look again.

Kaoru had felt more than seen Haruhi's first climax. Her body had writhed against his, her hand rubbing along his thigh. She had come so close to touching him, as he was touching her. He wanted to feel her hand on his erection, even through the material would have been some relief. And kissing her! The taste of her was so addictive. He just couldn't get enough!

With another loud sigh, the twins turned over again, this time, facing each other.

"Should we really have stopped, Kaoru?"

"Yes," his answer was firm, but the frown on his face evident. "No good would have come from forcing her into something she's not ready for, Hikaru."

"Even if we are."

"This is new to her. To all of us."

"You're right. I don't want to scare her off now."

"Definitely not now."

A pause. "She went to bed happy."

"I think so too." A yawn. "And tomorrow's another day."

"I agree." Another yawn. "Never know what can happen."

"So true, Hikaru. Good night."

"Good night, Kaoru."

'What am I doing?'

'What you should have done in the first place.'

'This is wrong.'

'No. This is right.'

'But what if they don't want me in their room. I'm invading their privacy when they were kind enough to give me mine.'

'You owe them.'

Haruhi sighed, wondering if the annoying voice in her subconscious was correct. She still felt bad about ending their earlier tryst. But guilt was only a small part of the reason she was now wide-awake at three in the morning.

The over zealousness of her imagination didn't help either. She never considered herself much of a dreamer, but the images her head conjured up were enough to get her all wound up again. She could still feel the boys touching her, kissing her. Her body felt too warm to be under the thick covers and she found it nearly impossible to lie still. She found the feeling interesting and annoying. She wasn't used to being uncomfortable in her own skin.

It was her restlessness, coupled with the urge to apologize -- and to be closer to the boys -- that coerced her body to walk across the living room to their bedroom door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob as she debated with herself. Whether she agreed or not, her hand moved to open the door.

Then, she stepped into the room.

It was dark, but a light through the window acted as the perfect guide. It also helped that their room was set up the same as hers. Minimal furnishings in what she knew would be lush colors. No doubt designed by their mother, or themselves. But she was surprised to find one bed instead of two.

'See, this is perfect!'

'Hush, before I run away screaming.'

'But then you'll wake them.'

Haruhi sighed. She didn't want to wake them. It would be unfair of her to request something from them since they already gave her so much. Slowly she made her way to the foot of the bed. It was huge, even with the twins on it! And they looked so child-like curled under the covers. Hikaru was lying on his side, facing away from his brother, while Kaoru rested comfortably on his stomach. She smiled without realizing it.

'No turning back now. Go with your gut.'

Carefully she lifted her leg, resting her knee on the edge of the bed.

'Okay. Let's see. How to do this...'

The mattress was firm as Haruhi crawled over it towards the headboard. The boys shifted only slightly, unconsciously aware of her presence. Lifting the blanket as gently as she could, she placed one leg than the other under it. It took a bit of wiggling to wedge her way between the brothers. Lying motionless, she sighed, finally in place.

Now, lying on her back, she started to shake. Nervous and excited all at once. Her body grew warm as memory after memory flooded her head. She had to will her legs to remain still and bit her lower lip to keep from making a sound. She looked first at Hikaru on her left, then Kaoru on her right. Silently wanting them to awaken and praying they'd stay asleep to save her any embarrassment.

Once she was able to relax -- if only just a little -- she found that this is where she belonged. The twins seemed much closer in this intimate space, but it didn't feel as awkward as their earlier encounter. This felt...right. In the middle. Mediator. Never choosing sides. Friend. There for both of them. Lover. Well, she supposed there were only so many positions that the three of them could share, but it would be fun to learn them all.

Her blush deepened, eyes wide as she felt her body responding to the thought.

But she was more surprised by the onslaught of sleep that pursued her.

With a heavy sigh, she allowed her body to sink into the mattress. Just as her eyes closed, the boys moved in on her. Kaoru rolled onto his side, facing her. His breath was warm against her shoulder as his head moved slightly off his pillow. His arm also moved to rest across her stomach, his hand resting on her hip. She held her breath, slowly opening one eye. When she was convinced he was still asleep, she turned her attention to Hikaru.

The other boy had turned to lie on his stomach, much like his brother had been sprawled before. His head was turned toward her, pieces of his hair falling into his eyes. She smiled slightly, bemused by the child-like sight. But the smile disappeared as he mumbled something in his sleep. He didn't seem happy. Was it a dream? He settled as quickly as he started, lifting one hand to rub at his nose before returning it to his side.

Hardly able to keep her eyes open, she allowed her body to sink completely into the mattress. Catching Hikaru's hand in hers, she folded her other arm around Kaoru's. She heard the boys sigh, gave a sigh of her own, and then happily gave herself over to sleep.

"Why's it so warm..."

Kaoru mumbled from his back, slowly waking up. But it was difficult with the onslaught of warmth he felt pressed against his side. He shrugged his shoulder and grumbled more loudly. Surely, Hikaru would get the hint then. But when he didn't move, he opened his eyes, glancing at the ceiling before turning his head to glare evil death. He even prepared a somewhat unseemly array of words to tell Hikaru off.

"H-Haru...?"

The wheels in his head started turning quickly, and he found himself wide-awake. What was Haruhi doing in their bed? She looked comfortable enough, her forehead resting against his upper arm as she slept on her side. He then realized that her arm had been slung across his middle. As if sensing his realization, her hand stirred, moving dangerously across his stomach to his hip. The touch was light, unconscious, but it stirred something dangerous within him.

Unlike his brother, Hikaru was lying on his side and too busy drowning in the warmth he held in his arms. But when his thoughts became more and more perverse -- just as his dreams had been most of the night -- he started to pull away from the warmth. The thought of cuddling with his brother was amusing, but not what he really wanted.

Yet the warmth didn't move away. In fact, it grabbed a hold of his hand and wouldn't let go. Then it wedged itself closer to his front, softness pushing against his groin.

One eye cracked open as Hikaru tried to take in his surroundings. If Kaoru was playing a joke, he'd be sorry. Oh, so sorry. He was prepared to throw a punch -- and a few choice words -- when he came to. But what he found would have floored him, had he not been lying down.

"Haruhi..."

The girl was sound asleep, and relatively comfortable while nestled between the twins. She had grabbed his hand in her sleep, cuddling against him and leaning into his brother.

Their eyes met for an instant. What should they do? Why was she even here with them? A million things went unspoken, but each was communicated between the two. But they couldn't come up with the answers.

Haruhi stirred, yawning loudly. Her body moved languidly, stretch every inch in an effort to wake up. It had been a very restful sleep, the bed very much comfortable and warm. Better than the night before. She sighed, unsure if she wanted to wake or go back to sleep.

A light pressure on her shoulder made the decision for her. She grumbled at first, not quite coherent. The pressure persisted, but did not increase. She mumbled again, something about another five minutes. It wasn't until she felt the same pressure slowly making it's way up her arm that her eyes shot open,

"Wha--?"

It was then she remembered where she was. Not at home. Not her bed. She was in the mountains. In a luxurious cabin. Not in her suite. The twins' room. She had snuck in on the boys while they slept.

Now, they were awake.

'I didn't think this far ahead,' she scolded herself.

"Haru? You awake?"

"Kaoru? Hikaru?"

"Good morning!"

As her eyes opened, she saw Kaoru. His head was turned, her arm in his hand as he kissed the palm. Ever so slowly, he kissed a trail across her arm, as far as he could reach. His eyes were hooded the entire time. Then he stopped, staring right at her. All she could think to do, was blink. It looked like he was going to devour her.

And she really wanted him to.

"I..."

Her all ready erratic heartbeat rose higher as Hikaru advanced on her from behind. He pressed against her completely, holding her in place as his brother worked his magic. It was like being pressed against a brick wall, but at the same time it made her warm and tingly.

The world seemed to spin out of control for a second, and when she came, she Kaoru's eyes on her. Longing outweighed anything else, and it was doubled as his brother's stare was reflected in his own. Her eyes stared back at him, asking a silent question.

"It's very dangerous," he answered.

She blinked. "Dangerous?"

"Your too close now," Hikaru stated in her ear.

"Way too close."

"And we're still hyped up on last night."

She was about to apologize when something pressed against her bottom. She didn't even know the words to describe it, but her mind knew exactly what was happening. Her body instinctively answered and a moan issued forth, unbidden.

"We want you."

"Very badly"

She blushed a deep crimson. The words intensified the moment and she fought a sudden urge to shy away. It was pushed back by curiosity and the need for...she didn't know what. With the slightest movement she pushed against Hikaru's groin again, earning her a moan. Kaoru's fingers lingered at her side. Arching just a little, his fingertips brushed the side of her breast. His breath caught, the sound causing her to shiver from head to toe. This earned her a light moan from Kaoru and something akin to a whimper from his brother.

"Haru..." "If we're going to stop..."

"No." Her answer was firm and determined. She expected to hear some argument. Kaoru, at the very least, looked surprised. When the silence seemed to become too much -- and her body too restless -- she offered a reassuring smile.

"Let's pick up where we left off."

"You have to be sure," Kaoru whispered.

"Absolutely sure." Hikaru's voice was tense, somewhat fearful.

Stretching her body, she titled her head and placed a light kiss on Kaoru's lips. At the same time, her rear pushed hard against Hikaru, her right leg shifting back to cover his. She felt his hand move from her thigh to her hip as Kaoru returned her kiss. His hand molded her breast, gently kneading the flesh. She sighed as Hikaru's lips brushed against the nape of her neck, his hand caressing down her thigh.

Nerve endings burst into flame as the three of them began to melt together. Haruhi's curiosity remained, but it was overshadowed by need. She didn't know what she needed, exactly. However, if her body wanted more of what the twins offered, she would gladly accept it. There was the slight pecking of fear, the moment her hand was pressed against a solid mass that matched the one behind her. But it was chased away again, to the back of her mind as she tried to soak in all of the attention and respond in kind.

And as she moaned into Kaoru's kiss, it was clear that there was no turning back.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	8. Chapter 8

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. And the tease is over! Will Haruhi truly see this through? More lemon in this chapter. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 8

--

"You have to be sure."

"Absolutely sure."

Haruhi was certain, if only for a moment. And in that moment she felt a need for both Hikaru and Kaoru that she couldn't fathom. She never felt anything like it!

Leaning forward she captured Kaoru's lips. Her kiss was amateur at best, and she thought she was doing it all wrong when he didn't respond immediately. But when his lips pressed firmly against hers, it was like an electric shock to Haruhi. Her courage grew as she darted the tip of tongue, licking his lower lip. He teased with his own tongue in return. When his tongue found the inside cavern of her mouth, grazing the top of her teeth, he moaned. Still daring she returned the action by pushing as much of her tongue into his mouth as possible.

Then there was Hikaru, laving her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Lightly he ground himself into her, his hand alternating between caressing and grasping as it moved up and down her leg. After a brief rest on her hip, it moved forward, downward. She felt his thumb along the waistband of her bottoms, his skin scorching hers as it crossed her stomach. It was joined by two more fingers as he moved lower, reaching for his intended target.

Haruhi moaned into the kiss she shared with Kaoru, pushing her upper half against the hand that gently kneaded her breast. The pressure felt...good. The hundry kiss was even better. She wanted to be closer to him. To feel more of him. Of it's own free will, her hand found it's way beneath his tank top, nails gliding across taught skin in an effort to feel satisfied.

And when Hikaru's fingers found their target, she groaned loudly, pushing her hips against his erection, one fingertip sliding gently inside of her. She broke the kiss for a moment, gasping for air. Kaoru took the opportunity to taste more of her skin, trailing kisses down her jaw and across to her neck. His own body caught fire as her hand continued to explore his chest. She mimicked every movement of his hand on her chest. Then it moved downward until it rested on the waistband of his pants. His hips attempted to move closer, wanting her to touch him.

Haruhi tried to keep up with them, lost in the sensations they were creating. So much energy. So much feeling. Her body warmed from the center outward. So much so that she felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Itchy, almost. Her legs moved, seeking relief. One became trapped between Kaoru's. The other was locked between Hikaru's.

"Kaoru...Hikaru...I-I..."

Another finger joined the one already pushed deeply inside of her and she exploded like a volcano, groaning and whimpering with the release. Grasping onto whatever she could manage, she tried to find stability in the chaos. Her body was electrified, her mind numbed by the experience. The smile she wore couldn't be helped, but there was still so much. She didn't want to stop now. She opened her mouth to speak again, something more coherent, but Kaoru stopped her with a finger.

"We're far from done," Hikaru whispered into her ear.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself in a sitting position. Hikaru divested her of her top while Kaoru removed his. She was fascinated by the contours of Kaoru's chest. The smoothness of his skin. The tiny dip of his bellybutton. She touched him, unafraid, and felt herself being touched as well. Her body and mind reacted separately for time. But once Kaoru's lips locked onto her neck, his fingertips skimming along the side of one breast, everything erupted into flames.

Having tasted enough of her lips, Kaoru immediately sought out her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses there. And as her hands explored his body, he guided one lower, to the evidence of his desire for her. His body exploded and he groaned, fighting the release that threatened as she touched him. Then he pulled away, head thrown back as her hand sought the warmth of him beneath the fabric of his pants.

Hikaru lingered at Haruhi's back, holding her steady. His brother looked very surprised by something Haruhi had done. He could only guess as his vision was partially blocked. But in the end, when Kaoru raised his head and their eyes met, he knew what had happened and groaned himself. He wanted her to touch him like that, to feel the heat he could feel pouring off of them together. His own hands moved from her back, around to her breasts. Kneading the mounds gently he heard Haruhi gasp, then groan, pushing back against him while her hands continued to work his brother into a frenzy.

To anyone else it may have been an odd experience, but Hikaru found it quite natural. More so than he first believed when Kaoru convinced him this right. But it was. So much so! A connection that bound all three of them together.

A connection that gave Kaoru an idea.

Haruhi gasped, surprised and overwhelmed by the powerful grasp of her breasts. But not nearly as surprised as when she saw Kaoru dip his head then felt his tongue lightly brush one hardened nipple. Her entire body tingled from that one point outward. A shaky hand dug into Kaoru's hair, holding him as he suckled her, creating new feelings of warmth in her stomach. The other tightened its grip on him, his grip tightening on her own, moving faster at his urging.

Hikaru played with the breast his brother left unattended while the other sought out the warmth of her center. He was surprised to find his brother one step ahead of him. But he didn't hesitate, moving touch where he could. In places where he was already familiar and in some he was not.

Kaoru didn't argue when his brother's fingers joined his in the heat of her center. Apparently, neither did Haruhi. She continued to moan, whimper, her body pushing against them both. Kaoru's lips moved upward, trailing kisses to her shoulder. He also loosened himself from her grasp, too close to his end but unready to give in. Together, they toyed with her, touching and stroking, until she cried out in another moving release.

It was then the boys' eyes met over her shoulder. They were both ready to have her, but they didn't want to overwhelm her. Not wanting to hurt her. They'd come too far to screw things up now.

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru?"

"Don't waste time," he muttered back.

Haruhi was slowly coming to her senses. Her mind and body were focused on only one thing. She leaned forward as Kaoru pulled away. Her hands aided in removing his pants, then grasped his hips to pull him closer. She bit into her bottom lip, licking the dry skin with her tongue as she got a good look at him, fully naked before her.

A silent 'thank you' hung in the air, even as Haruhi moved to sit in his lap, oblivious to their conversation. She didn't hesitate when she positioned herself above him. There was no holding back as she started to lower herself onto him. The only pause came when her virginity had been reached. She looked up at him, uncertain. But with a kiss, and a quick thrust, there were no more barriers. No more need to hesitate.

Kaoru kissed away her tears, while Hikaru whispered words of love and encouragement. Slowly, her body began to relax, adjusting to the intrusion. She tried to focus on the logistics but her thoughts were drowned out by feelings, new sensations she had never experienced before. She grimaced as he moved inside of her. However, after a moment, she was moving with him.

Kaoru groaned as they settled into rhythm. Moving together in an ancient choreographed dance. His hand grasped her bottom, aiding in her movement, his hips thrusting a little faster. It was all going too fast, he told himself. He needed to slow down. But his body had no intention of denying itself this time. She felt so good around him, her center squeezing him tightly. Her hands grasped at his shoulders and chest, adding to the building heat.

Hikaru couldn't stop himself from watching them move together. He remained close by, but gave them their own space. His own ardor was rising, his hand helping him to remain as calm as possible while sharing in their pleasure. He saw the glazed look in Kaoru's eyes. Knew he was close to the end. And he became even more eager to have his share of her.

Kaoru buried his face in her neck, biting the skin as he exploded inside of her. He was half ashamed of finding his release before her, but she was not far behind. Her head fell forward, forehead resting on his shoulder, above his heart, as she shook with pleasure. His arms wrapped around her holding her until she stopped shaking. Then he raised his head and kissed her cheek. Slowly his grasp on her loosened and he relinquished her to his twin, naked and waiting.

Haruhi wasn't sure she could go on as Hikaru cradled her in his arms. She was only slightly disappointed she didn't get to see as much of him as his brother, but it also added to the allure. Though her body felt weak, she wanted him with each shaky breath. Hands sought him out, making sure he was real and not a figment of her imagination. She sighed as he pressed against her, arms wrapping tightly around her torso. She smiled as he whispered something in her ear and closed her eyes as he began raining kisses along her neck and shoulder.

There was going to be matching marks on either side of her neck, her brain briefly mused.

Unlike the act with Kaoru, Haruhi allowed Hikaru to place her in position. The young man didn't seem to mind. Besides, it was difficult to touch Hikaru as she had Kaoru. It agitated her slightly, and she tried several times to turn around. But he stopped her, one arm wrapped around her front, the hand playing idly with one breast, while the other wrapped around her middle, the hand moving tantalizingly lower until she felt him between her legs.

"I...I... Ah!"

Long fingers prodded inside her aching core, before she felt the tip of his manhood press against her. Her hips moved on their own, wanting him inside of her as quickly as possible. Hikaru, however, had a different idea. He pushed in slowly, the pace tantalizing and almost painful. But he wanted to feel every inch of her. It was so worth it when he heard her groan, felt her move against him in a silent plea. They both sighed when he finally rested fully inside of her.

'Oh god,' was all she could think, as he moved tentatively, burning every nerve ending inside of her.

"Haruhi, lean forward," he said.

She did as asked, stretching out her arms to keep herself steady. The change in position changed the way he felt inside of her. Fuller. Thrusting deeper. It hurt for a moment, but once he began moving in a steady rhythm, her body tightened around him, not wanting to let him go. Then she joined in the dance, moving with him.

Kaoru, weary himself, moved closer to her. His own body felt weak, too tired for another round despite the growing evidence of arousal. He watched Haruhi's expression as his brother drove into her from behind. Such a sight should not be so engrossing, he thought. But the movements of her face, from awed, to stunned, to heavenly, were captivating. He'd taken so little notice to her expressions before, more enthralled by the feel of her body against him, around him. Watching her now caused his body to grow warmer and he had the need to touch her again.

Haruhi didn't know Kaoru had returned to the fray, even after soft fingertips grazed her shoulder, moving lower across her body. It didn't help that her eyes were closed, her mind trying to remain focused on the movements although emotion and feeling threatened to take over.

Hikaru hardly noticed his brother's renewed advances. He was too engrossed in the rythym he'd set for himself and Haruhi. It wasn't until he felt her stretch away from him, felt the rhythm move off by just a second, that he realized she was distracted. Kaoru and kisses. He wondered for a moment what her kisses must taste like if his brother could not get enough. But the thought was gone as he thrust hard, driving the deepest he had been yet.

Then he watched as one of her hands reached out. Guided by Kaoru, she wrapped her hand around his newly growing erection. With Kaoru's hand wrapped around hers, he helped her set a rhythm, moving their combined fist up and down his manhood.

Kaoru groaned into their kiss, urging her to move in tandem with his brother's movements. When she moved too fast he slowed her, and when she squeezed from excitement he grunted in pleasure. A little rough, but it felt like heaven. His brother had to be close, the speed picking up and Haruhi became more distracted by emotion. He whispered into their kiss, trailing a few kisses down her chin and neck as his other hand latched on to one swaying breast.

Haruhi had no idea what Kaoru said. She was too full of emotion, the blood pounding roughly in her ears. Hikaru's pace was faster than Kaoru's, and he kept brushing one spot that made her pulse skip every other thrust. She thought she would not be able to keep pace with both of them but found that no thought was really required. She moved automatically, her body knowing just the right way to move. Then she felt a hard bump against that soft spot and all else drowned out in a flood of fire. She cried out, her body trembling, even before the pinnacle was reached.

Hikaru would never admit it out loud, but watching Haruhi jerk off his twin while he was thrusting into her was a strong aphrodisiac. Was this how Kaoru felt earlier, in the living room, while he brought her release? Maybe he was right to let his brother go first. Or maybe he was becoming a complete pervert.

Either way, it hardly mattered.

Thought left him as he felt his body reach for and then fell over some unseeable edge. He groaned as her walls squeezed him, his hands digging into her hips to keep her still. He filled her completely one last time before nearly collapsing on top of her. Supporting himself with one hand he wrapped one arm around her middle, nuzzling her neck as her body continued to shake with her release.

Kaoru heard his brother's strangled cry, felt Haruhi's grip on him tighten and knew their end was close. So was his. Muffling a hoarse cry against Haruhi's slouched shoulder, her came in her hand. In both their hands. The thought was just short of gross, but he endured it for the moment. The disgust fell short of the love and possession he now felt for Haruhi. This moment was perfect, all three of them together. Even he had been skeptical, contrary to his brother's belief. But this proved him right.

As they untangled from each other, he kissed her cheek, offering her a small, lopsided grin. Hikaru, too, kissed her cheek, turning her tired form to rest against him as they settled into the bed. Kaoru snuggled up behind her, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Thank you," Hikaru said, brushing his lips against hers.

"Yes, thank you, Haru," Kaoru replied, kissing her shoulder blade.

Haruhi could say nothing. There was not a coherent word to be had in her head. Nor a strong bone in her body. Tired, exhausted, she still felt elated. Once again cushioned between the two boys, she settled against Hikaru's arm, barely managing to turn her head and press her lips against his skin. She smiled as Kaoru rested against her back, his arm draping around her loosely. Hikaru's arm did the same. She blinked rapidly, wanting to stay awake, but her body was too spent and her brain flooded by fatigue.

"We love you," the twins whispered in unison.

It was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	9. Chapter 9

A SLANTED LINE  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here it is. The final chapter! Thanks go to Ezri-chan for helping me to rebuild this idea with one of her own. I appreciate all your love and support on this story. Okay, now that they've consummated their love...what's next? Nothing naughty, but there are hints. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

CHAPTER 9

--

Haruhi sighed, curling up tighter in a posh chair. With a sigh she attempted to close her eyes, but they shot open a second later. Flying home was not nearly as bad as the flight to the mountains. She even managed to sit near the window and look out at the clouds beneath them. But after an hour her stomach was feeling a little queasy and she was getting no distraction from her new lovers.

Especially since both Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep.

What a foreign concept this feeling was. It was comforting and unnerving at the same time. Not afraid to fly. Not afraid to be alone, or alone with the twins. But afraid of the future. Of their future.

What if she hadn't thought it all through?

Truthfully, she gave it so little thought that only now her logical mind was trying to grasp the overwhelming concoction of their newfound relationship. It was logical. And not. The "not" was making her nervous. She had made her decision, had no regrets. She loved them and would always do so. But not knowing what was next, especially what would happen in school the next day, made her sick to her stomach.

She'd considered waking them up. But she found their sleeping visages slightly calming. Much more calming then their hands on her shoulders or arms. More soothing than their fingertips grazing her waist, her ribs. Licking her dried lips she turned to look out the window again, sighing as a flood of intimate memories played in her mind.

Kaoru surprised her in the bedroom. While Hikaru was in the shower, he savored her like a favorite food. It was another new experience Haruhi wanted to remember forever. She was awed by the relaxed pace, and quite unsettled. He knew just where to touch her, how to touch her. When she came for him, it was a steady stream of passion and love. He even whispered "thank you" in her ear. She asked what he meant, and he blushed a light pink. To her surprise, it covered his entire body.

"I wasn't sure if you'd let me touch you if Hikaru wasn't in the room," he explained. "I want you to be comfortable with us individually as well as together."

She had leaned over and kissed him lightly. It didn't strike her as odd that they were together alone. There was a sudden pang of guilt, but she was happy that he took such an interest in her happiness.

Hikaru, too, had shared the same worry. However, he had remained silent on the issue until after their individual encounter in the kitchen. Haruhi had volunteered to make them breakfast. But Hikaru wanted more than food, and it took no convincing on his part for Haruhi to feel the same. The food was only temporarily forgotten as he lifted her onto the counter, stripped her from the waist down and took her just as the oil for the fish was starting to simmer.

"Are you...okay with this?" he asked after it was over.

"With it just being us?"

He nodded against her forehead, afraid to look her in the eye. "Yeah."

"Yes, it's just fine."

Hikaru sighed, like a weight had been lifted. The he grinned like an idiot. He helped her from the counter and even helped with the cooking. There were no real words spoken between them until breakfast was served and all three of them sat down to the meal. No one mentioned the extra encounters. No one mentioned last night for that matter. The conversation revolved around remaining activities and the trip home.

Home. She had mixed feelings about that as well. Firstly, her father would no doubt want details of the trip. While she would love to discuss the newfound intimacy of their relationship, it was not a subject she was ready to breach with him. There were plenty of other details she could share, but he was getting better at reading her. No doubt he'd know something was being left unsaid.

Second, just thinking about being apart from the boys hurt. A painful hurt that throbbed where her heart beat. Her new connection to them didn't want to be severed. It was somewhat childish, she speculated, but knew it was true.

That's when the fears about school began to rise. What would her classmates think? What would the other Host Club members say? Sure they all knew about the twins' affection for her. But that affection had escalated. They loved each other. Love was not an easy emotion to hide. Beyond that they had consummated their emotions, become lovers. She was uncomfortable lying about their relationship, and more afraid that the strange, new demon that lurked within her would do something to publicly jeopardize them.

With another sigh, Haruhi looked again at the twins.

Her heart stopped, breath catching as she found two sets of dark eyes staring back at her. After a moment, her breathing continued, her heart beating. They were looking at her oddly, assessing something. She blinked rapidly and offered an uncertain smile.

"What?" It was all she could say.

"You're deep in thought," Kaoru said.

"You're worried about something," stated Hikaru.

"And it's not the flight," Kaoru added.

Damn but they were good, she thought. Then she nodded. "We should talk," she told them. Thankfully only their eyes looked panicked. Her smile became more certain, reassuring and she added, "I'm not changing my mind. I just need to resolve some issues."

"Issues?"

"Such as?"

"Well..." Would she be able to explain to them what felt unexplainable to her? "There is the matter of public appearances." She held up a hand to stop them from interrupting. "I am not changing my mind and I am not ashamed to be seen with either, or both of you." She waiting until they nodded their understanding before continuing. "It's that I know what is expected of you because of your class standing. How am I supposed to act in public? In school even?"

Kaoru looked at the ground while Hikaru closed his eyes. Both were seriously considering her words. However, it took no time at all for them to answer.

"Just be yourself," they replied in unison.

"We love you for who you are, not something you pretend to be," Hikaru said, almost scolding.

"There may be some etiquette to consider," Kaoru said. "But we don't expect you to be someone you're not."

"All right." It was a start. She could ask about the etiquette later. "What about at school?"

"What about school," they asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how I should...act. I mean, sure, most of the school knows you like me, but...I'm not even sure what I'm asking here."

The boys moved to sit closer. Kaoru sat in a chair next to her, leaning over the arm. Reaching for her hand, he pulled it so that he cradled it close to his chest. Hikaru kneeled on the floor to her other side. He placed one hand on top of her knee, the thumb caressing the area gently. He held her other hand in his free one, entwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly.

"Only a little has changed," Kaoru said. "Everything else is the same."

She nodded. "I know."

"If you're worried about one of us trying to pull something sexual at school, we'll promise to be good," Hikaru said. "Or try, at least."

"And no more fighting," Kaoru promised. "Perhaps a little bickering here and there. We do need to consider the Host Club clients after all. But no more fighting."

"Not where you're concerned, anyway," Hikaru added.

She looked skeptical. "Promise?"

They each held a hand over their heart. "We promise."

"Good," she replied with a sigh. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy, her body sinking into the chair. "How long before we land?"

"Another hour." "Why?"

"I think...I'm going to take a little nap."

Eyes closing, she felt lips on her cheek and forehead. A small smile spread across her lips as she felt the boys pulls away, then felt the soft warmth of a blanket in their place. They exchanged a few words, but she couldn't understand them. Feeling a little better now about what was to come, she drifted to sleep thinking of them all in her kitchen eating breakfast.

When Haruhi finally awakened, she found herself spread out on the long seat of a limo. She could hear the wheels against the pavement, hear the air as the vehicle cut through the wind at a decent clip. How she had gotten there was no secret. One of the twins -- or one of their servants -- had carried her.

"Where are we?" It was the question that needed asking.

"We just left the airport," Hikaru said

"We'll have you home shortly," Kaoru stated.

The twins sat side by side on the rear seat of the stretched car. They looked no different than when she had seen them last, but it was like seeing them for the very first time. There was a sudden pounding to her heartbeat and she felt herself grow warm. She supposed it was her love for them showing itself to her. It felt strange. Good, but strange.

"Are you okay," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She moved from her seat to sit between the twins. They didn't argue her move, adjusting themselves accordingly. He felt her heart speed up, her blood start to boil, and all despite the lack of intimate touch. It was like her body was distressed, while her mind was at ease.

She inhaled deeply trying to relax. The quiet in the car was amiable, but she really wished they would say something. Do something. Why did she feel this constant need? Her body began to quiet, resting between the boys.

"Haru?" "Oh never mind."

She blinked, confused. "Yes?"

"It's nothing." "Forget we said anything."

She blinked again, taking in each young man in turn. It slowly dawned on her what they wanted to ask. It was had to discern but she noticed the smaller details of them: Hikaru's furrowed eyebrows, Kaoru biting his lower lip. And the slight fidgeting of their legs didn't go unnoticed either.

Good, she thought. I'm not the only one feeling like a animal. Where did these thoughts come from anyway? So suddenly? She felt as if she were addicted to them. And maybe that was the case.

Or maybe she really liked sex.

Her thoughts pondered over these new "irrationalities" as the boys settled themselves closer. Hikaru's arm rested on the seat behind her, his hand lightly caressing her shoulder. Meanwhile Kaoru snuggled in, taking one of her hands in his and holding it tightly on his knee. There was a small twinge of disappointment. But it felt good to sit there with them, comfortable yet affectionate. This would be a wonderful constant, she thought with a light sigh.

The boys eventually broke the silence by asking little questions. Would she like to try roller skating someday? What about surfing? Did she need help studying for her history exam? Would she help them with their math? And they definitely wanted to know when she'd cook dinner for them. Breakfast had gotten rave reviews from both of them, an accomplishment that made her happy. But dinner seemed more...formal. She wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet. Instead, she suggested an alternative.

"Why not have a picnic? Just the three of us."

Kaoru warmed to the idea instantly. "At the park."

Hikaru simply thought warm. "Late Spring would be good."

The boys argued over time and location, but a picnic was a definite. Good to know.

There was talk of other things: their mother's latest clothing line, what they wanted to eat when they got home, how they would need to go shopping for more presents... Haruhi shook her head, stopping the conversation.

"What?"

"You promised no more fighting."

"But we're not fighting," Hikaru replied.

"We want to buy you presents," Kaoru added.

"Okay." Her pratical mind was working overtime. There were so many things she could really use. More than a diamond necklace or ruby tennis bracelet. "How about another school uniform?"

They looked at each other, then at her.

"Practical."

"Too practical."

"But I could really use one," she said with a small smile. "It doesn't sound like much to you, but it would mean a lot to me."

"Really?"

"If that's not enough, maybe you can buy me a new set of cooking utensils," she suggested. "The pots and pans we have are ready to rust."

"Again, too practical."

"Isn't there anything else?"

"Practical is me," she said. "Not that your other gifts mean nothing. But I appreciate something useful."

"Really?"

"Really."

They gave in only because she looked so cute when she asked. However, she had planted the seed for other things, such as gowns, jewelry and swimsuits. Well the last wasn't her idea, but there would definitely be a swimsuit in her future, whether she liked it or not.

The thought was disrupted by the slowing of the vehicle and a small jerk as the long car made it's final stop. The ride hadn't taken that long at all. Had they been speeding? Maybe time really did fly while they were having fun.

"Here we are," the driver said over an intercom.

"Thank you," Haruhi automatically responded. She looked at the twins. The boys immediately pouted. Leaning over, she kissed first Kaoru, then Hikaru on the cheek. Relinquishing Kaoru's hand, she moved for the door. It opened before she could touch and she soon found herself staring at a familiar sidewalk.

"Do you want us to carry your things upstairs," Hikaru asked.

"No, that's not necessary. I got it."

As she stepped from the car, she noticed that her things were already waiting on the curb. She smiled again at the driver, who merely nodded. Stepping to collect her things, the boys leaned out of the door.

"Will you be okay?" Kaoru asked. "Your windows looks dark."

One glance indicated he was right, but she was hardly worried. "Dad's probably working a late shift," she said, slinging the last of her bags over her should. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." They both sounded disappointed, but didn't argue.

"Thanks for inviting me along. I had a great time." She paused for a moment then said, "Maybe next time we can go somewhere warmer."

"Like the beach." Kaoru suggested.

"We have a beach house too," Hikaru added.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her last few beach experiences hadn't been great. But maybe the third time was the charm. "We'll see." She stepped away from the vehicle. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Love you." "See you tomorrow."

She barely noticed them wave as the driver closed the door. He smiled, nodding at her again. "Good night, Miss Fujioka."

"Good night," she said to the driver. As the car began to pull away she whispered, "Love you."

With a small smile, Haruhi turned and headed for her apartment. Her father would be home soon to ask her all sorts of questions. Despite having a long day himself, he would want to hear every detail. She wanted to be unpacked and comfortable till then.

She also needed to get her things ready for school. There were gifts to wrap and pictures to be shown. However, she was no longer worried about what her classmates might think. What her friends might say. It just didn't matter anymore. She knew, in her heart, her family and friends would be there to help her.

And tomorrow, she was going to need all the help she could get.

Somewhere in the distance, the twins only smiled.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
